


Prince Of Prey

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Tail Sex, Tickling, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On planet Vegeta there were two kinds of species on the planet. The saiyans and the nageen, one is the predator the other the prey, and the saiyan prince is gonna find out which. Promo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Prince of Prey

On planet Vegeta there were two kinds of species on the planet. The saiyans and the nageen, one is the predator the other the prey, and the saiyan prince is gonna find out which.

-x-

On planet Vegeta there exists two sentient species. The saiyans and the nageen. Both were human like, the saiyans have tails and the nageen, well they could best be described by humans as lamias. Their upper half was human but their lower half was that of the snake.

Both were capable of gaining strength through battle, and both had a transformation under the full moon. However, it appeared there was aggression between the two. Some saiyans told stories of nageen gobbling saiyans up.

The nageen live in the forests of the planet, and the saiyans live in the city. Nageen rarely venture into the city, but saiyans go into the forests to hunt. One of these saiyans being the Prince, Vegeta. Vegeta stood on the edge of the forest with Nappa.

“Are you ready for this prince?”

“Of course, I am why wouldn’t I be?” he snapped.

“Well, you should stick close. Wouldn’t want our prince to end up as a nageen’s dinner.”

“Baka, that is just some old child’s tail. The forest is full of beasts, the elders just made up those stories to keep children from going in.”

“No prince they are real, I’ve faced one myself they are as strong as any saiyan.” Vegeta punched him in the gut.

“Maybe you were just to weak. I’ll hunt alone.” he walked off, with Nappa struggling to get up and stop him.

“Wait…V…Vegeta…” It was too late the prince vanished into the forest.

Vegeta wondered the forest but it seemed most of the game was mia. Little did he know there was a good reason for them missing, there was a nageen in the area. It spotted the prince and began to follow him.

It took to long for Vegeta to notice something was wrong. He was too focused on the hunt, and realized too late he was the one being hunted. Orange coils brushed over a branch causing it to snap. Vegeta’s tail bristled and he immediately got on the defensive. Eyes roaming the area but not seeing anything.

A wild beast came out into the saiyan’s line of sight. ‘So it was you huh? Good you’ll be my dinner.’ he stalked the beast. Once he was in range he fired a ki blast and killed the thing. He went to acquire his kill.

“Ha that stupid Nappa trying to scare me,” The nageen followed him, orange coils slithering towards the prince. “Ha Nageen my foot, I’m stronger than any fairy tale monsters.”

“Is that so.” the warm voice made his fur on his tail stand on end. He turned and saw the powerful creature. Orange snake tail, his upper body was human and naked. Wild black hair, handsome face, ripped pecs and rock hard abs and built arms. “Want a piece of me?”

“You…you can’t be real.”

“But I am, my name is Goku.” he slithered forward.

“Well I am Vegeta, prince of all saiyans. Kneel before me nageen.”

“Hehehe, are you not scared of me?”

“I fear nothing.” Goku zoomed forward and caught his chin.

“Really? That sounds like pride to me.” Vegeta gasped and broke away from the nageen.

“Do not mock me I fear nothing, now kneel!” he fired a ki blast, only for it to be knocked away.

“No need for violence, I’m not gonna eat you.”

“Like I believe that, but I am an elite the strongest of my race. I will bring your corpse as a trophy.” he let loose a barrage of blasts only for it to be knocked away.

“I won’t eat you, trust me…” his eyes glowed yellow, and he caught Vegeta’s gaze. One look and it was too late.

‘How could I be so stupid? The stories say that nageen can hypnotize prey.’ he tried to resist, but he couldn’t look away. “I…feel so…strange…ohhhh!” his eyes glazed over and a happy look came over his face.

“Now then princess, remove your armor.” he stroked Vegeta’s chin with his fingers. He nodded happily and began to strip. Gloves and boots came off first, then came off the armor, and he pulled off the saiyan spandex. He revealed his upper body, fine pecs, rock hard abs, and perky nipples on full display, he dropped his pants and revealed his strong legs. His hairy crotch, smooth balls and soft dick, all free in the open air. Goku slithered around him, eying his sexy back and fine ass, his tail was cute to.

Goku smirked as Vegeta’s cock began to rise. His length stood at a proud 7 inches. Goku scratched under his chin and Vegeta purred. “So cute.”

Vegeta’s pride made one final attempt to break free, it worked and he stepped back away from the male. “Don’t call me cute, and don’t treat me like prey!”

“Oh really, you seem to have enjoyed being under my control.” Goku pointed down to Vegeta’s stiffy. The saiyan prince gasped and shielded his cock and balls.

“You made me do like this, you hentai!”

“Oh really did I order you to get hard? Nope, I told you to strip and you enjoyed it. You enjoyed stripping for me little princess.” Vegeta blushed and looked away. “I enjoyed your show myself.” he grabbed one of Vegeta’s hands and brought it to his erect cock.

Vegeta’s eyes widened and he looked. The penis was human in shape but the size of it was huge. Both bigger and thicker than his own. The tip of Goku’s tail came around him and poked his twitching cock, which started leaking pre. “Gah!” he jumped away from the nageen.

“You messing with my head!”

“I’m not doing anything, but it seems someone enjoys being prey.” The tip of his tail ran along his back and Vegeta shuddered.

“I am not prey!” he growled.

“Oh no?” his tail coiled around Vegeta’s legs. The male gasped and was dropped in the male’s lap. He moaned as the massive cock slid between his firm butt cheeks. Goku bound Vegeta’s arms above his head exposing his pits.

The prince tried to struggle, but soon got overpowered by stimulation. Goku, with his free hand began tickling the male’s left pit. He buried his face in the right and began to lick. The tip of his tail wiggled against the soles of his feet. “Ahhh hahahaha ahh ahh ahh ahh hahahahahaha!” he moaned, and laughed, wiggled in the nageen’s grasp, his balls rubbing against the male’s coils.

His cock twitched happily leaking pre all over his crotch. “You have such a cute laugh, and a sexy moan.” he gave longer licks to his pit, tasting the saiyan’s sweat. He let his hand drop from his pit and began pinching one of the perky nipples. Goku moved over and began licking the free pit.

“Ahhh oohhh!” Vegeta began rocking his hips, grinding against his dick, and his balls rubbing against the coils more.

“Seems like someone likes my cock.” Vegeta looked and his tail coiled around his penis and was stroking the nageen.

“I didn’t…I wasn’t…” he was lifted away from Goku’s cock. The nageen looked him right in the eye.

“Don’t lie to yourself, tell me what you want?”

“I want…I want…to cum!!”

“I can make that happen.” he turned Vegeta around, and let their cocks rub together.

“Ohhhh!” Goku released his hands but the prince had no interest in getting away. He gripped the male’s shoulders and bucked against the monster cock. Goku pinched and played with the male’s nipples earning moans of pleasure.

“Feels good, yeah?” Vegeta nodded. Goku grinned as he pinched the buds, even giving them a little tug.

“Ahhh!” he panted and groaned. His nipples were turning a lovely shade from the teasing. He replaced his right hand with his mouth and began to suck. “Ohhhh!”

Vegeta’s pre was soaking the other’s cock. He was so close, and Goku knew just what to do to his little princess. “My princess likes having his nipples played with.”

“I am a prince, not a princess.”

“Ohh but you soon will be, my princess.” he grabbed Vegeta’s tail and the male howled in pleasure. He was so aroused his tail was one big sweet spot. Goku stroked him and Vegeta chewed on his lip as he tried to muffle his moans. “I know how to deal with saiyans.” he brought his tail to Vegeta’s pulsing hole.

Vegeta howled as his tail was pushed in, his inner walls squeezed his tail it was pushed in deeper and deeper till the whole thing was inside. The vicious cycle began, his inner walls squeezed his tail causing massive waves of pleasure to rocket through his form. He howled and writhed as his cock dripped more essence. The pleasure made his walls clench around the furry appendage, which made his tail wiggle in response causing more stimulus to his channel.

The poor prince was drooling, eyes glazed over with lust, his body trembling with excitement. “Haa haa ahh ahh ahh!”

“Good princess, you’re ready to cum.” he rocked his hips forward, rubbing his massive length against his dick and balls.

“I’m no princess, I am the prince of all saiyans!”

“No, you are a bitch in heat. I bet you want my big dick inside you don’t you.” Vegeta didn’t say a word, but feeling it slide against his weeping cock and balls, he had to admit it was big and it’d feel great in his ass. His hole was practically aching or it, his tail’s fur was tickling his insides and he wanted something bigger hotter. “Your whole life you have been predator, but now you feel what it’s like to be prey.”

Vegeta whimpered. “I’m…no one’s prey!” he tried to growl but it became a moan. His tail accidently flicked his prostate.

“Yes you are, you’ve been my prey since the moment you stepped into my territory alone. I could have killed you a thousand times over. But it would be an injustice to purge the world of someone as lovely as you.” he gave a playful nip to the male’s nipple and a slow grind to his crotch.

“Ahhh!”

“So I decided you would be my princess, now come on just admit it. It’s simple just three little words, once you do the pleasure you feel will multiply ten fold.” Vegeta groaned.

He knew what the male meant, the society of saiyans and nageens both had a sub gene in their bodies. One that marked them as either alpha, or beta. It was not set in stone either, Vegeta was an alpha but if he dares speak these words he would forever be a beta. It would be instinctual, he would crave his alpha’s touch, crave being dominated, but the pleasure he’d feel getting fucked are amazing.

He’d spoken to males who were once alpha’s before, he always thought they were weak minded fools, but they all said the same thing their orgasms were better as betas than alphas.

Vegeta gulped. “I can’t…I am the prince…” he tried to pull his tail out.

“I am a prince to, prince of all nageen, and you my precious princess will be mine, just say it.” Goku thrust it back in.

“I’m your bitch!” he howled, he came hard, harder than ever before in his life. His seed pelted Goku’s cock, abs and pecs.

“Tell me more!” he gazed into Vegeta’s eyes and the male fell permanently under Goku’s power.

“I’m your bitch, your prey, your princess. Please fill my man pussy, soak my inner walls with your spunk, breed me like a bitch, make me yours!”

“What a naughty boy, but I like that.” he kissed Vegeta and the male moaned into his mouth. He closed his eyes in bliss. His legs were released and he was cradled by the tail. Goku grabbed his legs and spread them wide and settled his upper body between them. Vegeta’s cock was hard again, and his hole twitched around the tail.

Goku pulled the tail out, and slipped his fingers into his hole. “Your tail did a wonderful job, your man hole is ready for me.” he removed his fingers, earning a whine from the princess. He lubed his penis with Vegeta’s cum. His monster cock kissed his hole, and the saiyan moaned as it sank inside him. His toes curled in pleasure and Goku was barely half inside when Vegeta came again, painting his body with abs and pecs.

“More more!” he panted. Vegeta’s tail coiled around Goku’s waist.

Goku sank all the way in and the once proud prince was drooling at the sensation. His inner walls squeezed his heated flesh, he was filled so deep and stretched so wide, and he positively loved it! The tip of Goku’s tail caressed Vegeta’s ear.

Vegeta turned his head and began to suck on the tip. “Mmhhmm!” his tongue worshipped the tip and he sucked on the appendage.

Goku growled happily. He held the male’s hips and began to move. The loud smack of Goku’s powerful hips smacking the prince’s firm bubble butt echoed in the forest. He pounded away at the male’s tight hole. “Your man pussy is amazing!” his hands came up to play with the prince’s nipples.

Vegeta moaned around his tail. Goku was getting a serious high off that, the tip was as sensitive as a saiyan’s tail. Goku found his mate’s sweet spot and rammed the head against his prostate. He pounded away listening to the sounds of sex they made. The friction was hot, the sounds delicious, the musk divine and mouth watering.

His princess was doing great, he knew he would be. His smell was mouth watering, he licked his neck and nuzzled it, feeling the male clench around his shaft.

Vegeta was getting his prostate milked something fierce. For a moment the saiyan prince stopped having orgasms and just had a steady stream of cum pouring out of his dick. His muscles were drenched in seed.

Goku licked his lips. “Thanks for the meal.” He started licking his princess, lapping up the meal he graciously offered. The prince wrapped his legs around Goku, drawing him in deeper. Nageen were quite flexible and Goku was putting it to good use. He licked his princess clean, only for more cum to follow but hey he tried and he was a hungry guy. Pecs, nips, abs, navel, pits, arms and even legs were licked by the male.

Vegeta was loving it all, every lick of his alpha’s tongue felt like liquid heat that reach deep into his very bones. The smell of his manly musk, had him on cloud nine. The heat and friction of his mighty cock had his body surging with pleasure. His tail danced along the alpha’s muscles in a soothing dance, a come hither way saiyans did. There was liquid heat filling him and Vegeta realized it was all pre his alpha had yet to cum. Yet he couldn’t stop cumming, his balls were being drained. Never again would he be able to be satisfied as a top he was right where he belonged. “Alpha please breed me, fill me with your cum.”

Goku grinned. “As you wish my princess.” he had been holding back. The male’s ki suddenly spiked and Vegeta felt the male’s power surging through him. Goku bit into his neck, placing his mark on the former prince of the saiyans. His pace increased, fucking Vegeta hard and he howled in pleasure.

The nageen came hard, and fucked his semen deep into his princess. Vegeta’s hands found their way into his alpha’s hair and he purred contently. “How you feeling princess?”

“Amazing,” he nuzzled Goku’s neck.

“Good now let’s get you home.” he pulled his hard cock free from his hole, and the male whined at the loss. “Don’t worry it’s not far.” his tail coiled around Vegeta, round and round so tight, the squeeze on his ass had his hole tightening up keeping the massive load inside. One Vegeta was wound up only the male’s feet, cock, balls and head were exposed.

Vegeta went back to sucking on his alpha’s tail tip, and his cum kept oozing out of his prick. The prince of saiyans was never seen in the city again.

The only saiyans who saw him were the ones that joined the ranks of the nageen as prey. Vegeta had never been happier, like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders. He was often found in his Alpha’s coils sucking his huge manhood, with great hunger, love and lust. His alpha’s hands playing with his hair, or massaging his scalp either way drawing purrs from the princess. His tail tip was stuffed up the princess’ pussy wiggling, thrusting, tickling his prostate and stretching him out.

When on the move Vegeta would be impaled on the nageen prince’s rod stuffed to the brim, sometimes his hands and feet were tied behind the male’s back, just a more erotic play showing off his princess to the others. On the other side when he faced him, he would have his legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck letting out purrs, as his cock rubbed against his abs and the alpha’s cock rubbed his insides.

One day all saiyans would become prey, and Vegeta would be happier his people would be with him, and share in the joy he now had. Goku was amazed at his princess’ will not many could resist hypnosis but Vegeta was one of a kind. He couldn’t get him to call him Goku, it was either Alpha or Vegeta gave him a saiyan name Kakarot. What was a name anyway, he had his mate, his prey, his princess, his beta, his bitch.

Life for the Nageen prince had been so boring, now with Vegeta it was amazing.

End

 

Potential Series

Prince of Nageen

The saiyans and the nageen are mortal enemies, constantly fighting war after war with no end in sight. Both sides so similar and so strong in power. Then came Frieza the saiyans joined with the tyrant so long as he destroyed the Nageen. The plan was seen through by Bardock and he helped his youngest son escape the destruction, his elder son was off on some other planet looking for a mate so he was safe. The boy lands on earth and is raised there, he grows up building a strong family for himself, but the saiyans were not sparred they suffered at the hands of Frieza and now it would seem they need help., escaping from the tyrant’s grasp.

Series?


End file.
